irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Prisoner-317
Prisoner-317 was a prisoner of King Nark, and the Z-2000 counterpart of Invader Jib. He formed a rebellion with NT-001 soon after Nark took over Irk, but this rebellion was soon crushed, and he was sentenced to eternal torture for attempting to resist. Despite this, he continued to rebel, almost always unsuccessful. However, with the help of Irkens from another dimension, the reign of Nark would eventually end. 317 began refusing to use his former identity, claiming that he has no name. He became a mercanary, and also began hunting down Lurk, believing that Lurk will one day attempt to overthrow Irk like his counterpart. These attempts at locating the Irken turned futile when he found himself unable to track him, and decided to focus on his job as a mercenary instead; soon recieving an assignment to assassinate Mario in order to prevent the news of AI mechanization to spread. He attempted this task, but found it hopeless considering that Mario was almost never alone.To his advantage, however, Mario had soon left his Irken body; 317 used his leftover Robloxian body to fake Mario's death, his oblivious leaders paying him the large sum of money anyway. In Nightmare Clod's Army 317 soon discovered the hidden Meekrob base on Planet Dot Dot Dot, and managed to hack into the files and set himself as the leader of the base, then murdering the original leader. He proceeded to make several intentionally reckless changes to the base, such as converting the electricity system to run off time residue, implementing an extremely dangerous self-destruct mechanism, and having nearly every room monitored; All part of his plan to further conflict between and Nightmare Clod's army. After the base was infiltrated by Jib and Vex, the time residue went highly unstable, which he did litttle to prevent. He then lied to Nightmare Clod that Jib and Vex activated the self destruct sequence and were killed in the explosion, thus furthering the conflict with Z-14 and the army. By then telling Nightmare Clod an entirely faked story about his homeworld being destroyed by Nightmare Tak's army, he was promoted and became leader of a secret facility in the Nightmare Dimension. As per result of one of said facilities being destroyed, as well as him being ''highly ''emotionally unstable, he was later demoted to a slightly lower position. Apearence Nark's constant torture has left 317 horribly disfigured, having a torn uniform, a broken robotic eye, and losing his right arm, which he replaced with half of his Trio Gem Sword, after the sword also broke. However, when 317 became leader of the Meekrob base, the broken Trio Gem Sword was replaced with a plasma sword, and he wears a new uniform representing the Nightmare Clod's army. Personality/Actions 317 used to be no different than his counterpart, but after the destruction of his world and constant torture, he became selfish and cold. After finally ending Nark's reing and ending up living in the normal universe, travelling around it and seeing the relatively good lifes of it's inhabitants began to drive 317 insane, and a twisted sense of morality began to form in his mind: "If I have to suffer, then so should they." Eventaully, after seeing others support the counterpart of the Irken that took over his dimension, something inside of 317 snapped, and he decided that The Irken Empire deserves to be "torn apart." Working with time residue in the base began to affect 317's mental state, causing him to develop an unquenchable desire for power, and has further worsened his physical condition, his skin becoming much darker and his body needing to be partly-mechanized to prevent death from the horrible material. Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Invaders Category:Invader Jib Universe Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Insane Category:Sociopaths